


Everyone Is Gay

by Tortellini



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Black Character(s), Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Heterosexual Character, Hispanic Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character of Color, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Except for Sam. But Dekka, Edilio, and maybe Howard want to find out for sure. You know, just friendly conversation.Oneshot/drabble





	Everyone Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> So I found "Incorrectfayzquotes" on tumblr, expect some crack drabbles for these crazy kiddos! I love this series, even though it's disturbing and the fandom is surprisingly/sadly small.

"Are you gay?"

"Uh." Sam rose an eyebrow slightly. "No."

Dekka smirked. "It's okay, Sam, you can tell me."

"But I'm not. I'm dating Astrid, remember?"

Oh yeah, she was pretty, Dekka thought with a nod. Next to her, Edilio gave her a gentle nudge. 

"Go ahead and tell him, Dekka."

"I'm gay," Dekka said. "Edilio's gay." Edilio nodded. "Howard's gay."

"Bye," Howard piped up with an eyeroll. He was done with their shit. 

Dekka corrected herself. "Oh I'm sorry, Howard's bi."

"No, I'm saying I'm leaving." Howard said. Then he smirked. "I'm definitely gay."

Wow.


End file.
